


時來運轉

by cielo77



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77
Summary: 一則瑞克・達爾頓與克里夫・布茲的合作生涯的片段。
Relationships: Cliff Booth & Rick Dalton
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of High Time, Low Places by stilitana.

瑞克騎進城鎮，手伸向了腰間的手槍皮套，但躲藏在酒館二樓之中的男人扣動了板機——然後克里夫猛地閃躲，從馬背上翻身落了下來，那天之中的第二次。他翻滾著閃避著子彈，全程輕巧自如而優雅。瑞克從一旁觀看。他永遠無法那般優雅。隱藏在迷人的笑容與名人魅力的虛像之下，他僅有的是笨手笨腳。不完全是不靈巧的，但與克里夫那般的穩當遠遠不同。克里夫相信他自己，信任著他自己的身體。它也從未令他失望過。

瑞克無法承受那麼多的信心。不是對他自己，無論如何。

瑞克伸出手而克里夫接受了，接著拉起了他。克里夫拍了拍衣服上的塵土，給予瑞克一個緩慢而輕鬆的咧嘴笑。「看起來很不錯，好搭擋。」

「那就好，」克里夫說道。「我有點厭倦從那匹馬上跌落下來了。」

瑞克咧嘴一笑。「就那一匹？」

「沒有錯，特別是那一匹。」

「我肯定那能過的。在我看來它見鬼地將近完美了。」

「這套恭維是怎麼一回事？我可以承受打擊，你曉得的。」

「我知道你可以的。」

克里夫的笑容擴展。他將手指戳進瑞克的胸膛，往上一挑，輕彈了一下瑞克前方口袋的流蘇。「還好你不是我。你毀了那張漂亮臉蛋，我們就都失業了。」

瑞克笑了。克理夫拍拍他的後背，轉身漫步而去，將沾染了塵土的雙手在牛仔褲的正面上頭抹了抹。

瑞克的笑容逐漸褪去。他將一隻手撫上臉龐，從面頰到下顎。這張臉，這就是他。臉蛋與名字，銀幕上的魅力。而至於幕後？什麼也沒有。一個開了又關的開關，出於一些至今他依然難以理解的原因。開開關關，起起落落。

那沒關係。他不必當一個完整的人，感謝上帝。

克里夫能將他補全。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一則銜接那晚的片段。

瑞克在鄰居的家待了很長的一段時間，招待的人們似乎很真誠地為他能前來而感到開心，這從不是一個瑞克所習慣的環境。他感到飄飄欲仙，並且認為自己將永遠也無法平靜下來。他的脈搏從那女孩尖叫著撞破了玻璃落進了泳池後便不曾減緩過一刻。他的意識化為了螺旋，思緒瘋狂地追逐著各自的尾巴。他曉得自己講得有些太快了，而那令他可惡的口吃變得更加嚴重，但他沒有辦法，他的鄰居們似乎也並不介意——實際上，他們似乎被娛樂到了。興致昂揚，十分著迷。

他不能緩下速度。他從來都不是最心思靈敏的一人——他有克里夫會幫他留心。但現在他能察覺到他的背後有某種不好的東西，某種可怕的幾乎將他抓進了它的利爪中，而它依然有可能會追上來。他不得不繼續談天著，大笑著，移動著，他無法就那麼安分地坐在那。還有飲酒也是。當他們放起唱片時，他跳起了舞。他不是一名好舞者，但他們同樣也不是，並不完全是，他們在酌飲著，他則必須保持著移動，不去思考，所以實際上也無所謂好與壞。

直到稍早的凌晨，徹底地過了午夜，他收到了暗示告別返家。他已募集到足夠的資金，不希望打擾太久，更何況，一名孕婦也需要足夠的休息。他走回家。四處殘留著血跡。他可以對此做些什麼。他不是一無是處。他的新婚妻子深受精神創傷在他們的床上昏迷著，陷入一場藥物所引起的沉眠；克里夫待在醫院；布蘭迪寂寞地趴在法蘭切斯卡的腳邊，思念著她的父親。對於這些事情，任何一件他都做不了什麼，完全幫不了忙。

他所力所能及的便是除去這些全部的血跡。

當法蘭切斯卡搖搖晃晃地走出來時，太陽已然高昇。她站在門口，頭髮散亂，臉部浮腫，睡眼惺忪地對他眨著眼睛，彷彿無法確定自己是否依然還熟睡於夢中。他跪在地上，在一個盛滿了肥皂泡沫、各色清潔化學品與數條抹布散落在他的周圍的水桶之中，戴著長至手肘的黃色橡膠手套。

「你在清潔？」她說道，聲音沒有起伏，除了一絲微微的困惑。

他點點頭。「我不喜歡在我、我，我的地毯上留下血跡。」

她眨眨眼，點了點頭，表情變得憂愁。她的表情有些不尋常的地方。他盡可能地不去笑。「我也是，」她說，然後拖著腳步返回了臥室，再次倒上床。

他無法自抑。笑聲宛如氣泡般地逐漸浮現然後猛地爆發了出來，瓶子裡有太多二氧化碳了。太痛苦了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瑞克如約至醫院探訪了克里夫。

克里夫盡可能地在病床上讓自己感到舒適。臀上有一條縫合線，額頭上有一塊瘀青，就算他無法看到也能揣摩到它逐漸變青變紫。

不算太糟。從克里夫的觀點來看，他感到很愜意。

不論他們給了他什麼，它都令他從酒精與迷幻藥中迅速地冷靜了下來——也或許那是托福於被刺傷而陷入的昏厥。即使如此，他也並不介意；他們早已給了他足夠的止痛劑讓他的身體深陷沉默。如果那些藥物也讓他忽地有能力能感到焦慮，那將會變得很離奇。他不習慣一副沉默的身體。他習慣一副不停地彰顯自我存在感的身軀，陳舊傷痕會在他做出奇特的動作時扭曲，疤痕擴展著，劃傷與瘀青隱隱刺痛著，以及那些總彷彿電視白屏雪花般永恆的舊疾。微弱疼痛持續不斷的白噪聲。全數化為烏有。擺脫了它令他感到渾身輕盈。並非他被賦予了一副嶄新、不同的身體，而是彷彿他根本沒有一副一般。從自我中解放，無拘無束地飄泊著。這是一件好事，那些藥物似乎令他心平氣和。否則他並不會認為這種朦朧不清的感覺多麼令人愉快。

他有些過度焦慮了。那是瑞克的工作，擰動雙手與不安憂慮。這想法緩解了他的焦躁，一抹微笑浮現於他的臉上。放任瑞克顧慮重重。克里夫不必如此，瑞克為他們倆人都憂慮了。這僅僅是個瀕死體驗的創傷後遺症，僅此而已。它很快便會消失，而他將一切安好。  
  
之所以他並沒有對止痛劑成癮，可從他所有娛樂性藥物的消遣中考究。並非你總是得以選擇——有時有些東西會為你養成習慣。但對於它們，他更加小心謹慎。他不希望擁有一副無聲的身體，如果他察覺不到疼痛，他便無法做到那些他所曾做下的事。如果他不承擔疼痛作為日常生活之中的一部分。而他承受了。

他打起了瞌睡。這所病院遠非平靜——穿梭於走廊間的護士們，其他病患的哭喊，運作的機械。可他習慣了喧鬧聲，身心也十分疲倦。

他打賭瑞克會更難入眠。經歷了一件那般的事情，生死懸於一線之間——的確，他推測這會令部分類型的人感到焦慮不安。不再能從自己的家、自己的雙拳中尋找到安全感。但不會是克里夫。克里夫依然能安然入眠，因為他曉得不論在任何時刻，他都會是房間裡最壞的那人。如果有比他要壞的出現了一舉將他殲滅，那麼，那就是食物鏈。

他已奮起抗爭，他永遠不會不打一場架便放棄投降，可他沒有與生理節律對峙的打算。他懂得道理。

早晨，當瑞克捎帶著貝果現身時，一如承諾，克里夫不得不咧嘴一笑了。瑞克沒有成為世界上最體貼的人，但克里夫曉得那是出於他思想不集中的緣故，以及是吧，稍微有一些關心自身利益，而非他沒心沒肺。

法蘭切斯卡從他身後晃了進來，看似緊張與受到了驚嚇。那可以理解，克里夫揣摩。他有些驚訝見到了她。他不確定他們倆人能持續多久，但那不是他有立場能指點的談話。談及情侶，你永遠難以預料。這場婚姻的確是心血來潮，類似於那種你隔日早晨醒來後錯愕自己昨晚到底在想什麼的種類，然而，這不一定意味著它不可行，僅僅是他們倆人都擁有不穩定的個性特徵，僅此而已。

好吧，他自己也是。而他與瑞克毫無疑問地堅持了過來。

瑞克沖他微笑了。克里夫曾見到過他的這副表情——外露的疲倦很明顯，但顯然沒有察覺一種熱切的活力在令他生氣勃勃。

瑞克走過來，他們緊握住彼此的手。然後他坐下，貝果紙盒放到了腿上。「他們說你康復得很好。」

「哦，沒錯。你曉得我。我很快就能起床走動了。」

瑞克的笑容很孩子氣。它有著那孩子氣的欽佩與淘氣的混合，一種熱切、渴望的笑容，乍看之下驕傲自負，其中一點的不確定、僅僅一點的不自信卻足以令它甜美起來。克里夫許能擔當他的替身演員，但他無法揚起那般的笑容，除非他試圖，除非他自願，而他並沒有此意願。這便是為何他不是一名明星。一個原因。

「看起來我休息得比你要好，」克里夫說。「你沒事吧？」

「我？我從來沒有更、更好過，」瑞克說，他的笑容不知何故擴大了。他正坐立不安地玩弄著自己的手，顯然沒有察覺到這一點。

法蘭切斯卡看起來心情鬱悶。克里夫推斷那是她的權利。來到美國的第一晚，她的房屋便被破門而入，而她自己幾乎身亡等等。糟糕至極的一場歡迎。「他整晚沒睡，」她說，聽起來比起擔心更像是在煩躁與微微困惑。

「好吧，親愛的，沒有它們的話，那些藥物，我不、不認為在那之後你也會睡得這麼好。太令人激動了。」

法蘭切斯卡的怒火湧上心頭。「令人激動，」她喃喃地道。然後她用義大利語低喃了些什麼。

瑞克俯身靠近了一些。「你應該也在那裡的，克里夫。鄰居邀請我過去了。我必須得將你介、介紹給他們，他們會愛死你，他們會想從、從你那聽到整件事的全貌的。」

克里夫微笑了，不怎麼冰冷，僅僅是緩慢與慵懶。在一個好日子裡，瑞克對一件事情的熱情極具渲染力，能令你感到愉悅，慶幸自己依然活著。今天它卻稍微有些過頭了，有些刺耳的東西令你停下了腳步而非淪陷進去。他目前無法推斷瑞克是否依然在興頭上，也不願讓瑞克明白到他沒有同樣地熱衷於此，因為那僅僅會將事情弄得更糟，那能將他從欣喜若狂的一端推到偏執或怒氣沖沖的一端。這便是克里夫最終總結為瑞克總會在一年左右裡陷進幾次的奇異情緒模式。

這也有道理，克里夫思忖。任何具有情緒激烈波動傾向的人，都極有可能被像是發生於昨晚的事情的情況驚得脫離最佳狀態。

多年以來，克里夫早已學會輕踩。你必須領先瑞克一步，當他沒有意識到你的操縱，當你讓他以為你所想的就是他自己的想法。克里夫不在意稱其為操縱。儘管這一詞彙本身具有負面含義，他從不拘謹於以事物的本意來使用它們。多數事情都是操縱。僅僅取決於你是否有將另一人的利益放在心上，僅此而已。

於是，他沒有詢問任何可能會令瑞克所認知到他的好心情不是現在應該有的事情。他微微一笑，說道，「我就曉得他們會喜歡你。」

瑞克猛地低下頭，笑得彷如個孩子。


End file.
